Degrassi Mental Institution
by WhyDidntIThinkOfThat
Summary: What if Degrassi wasn't a highschool... but a mental hospital? What if the patients were characters like; Eli, Adam, Clare, Cam, Fiona, Imogen, and Maya? What if they all felt crazy, because their; bulimic, anorexic, bipolar, MPD, self-harmers, suicidal, depressed, etc? Would you still watch it? Or at least... Read it? :)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey! I came up with the idea for this a few days ago. Not sure if it's been done before, and if it has, I hope it's not too similar. The description pretty much explains it. It'll be in the point of view of one of the Original Characters (OC), Kathrine "Kat" Alcott, who suffers from MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder), also known as Dissociative Identity Disorder. Any advice/criticism would be much appreciated! Enjoy! :)_

Insane. That's exactly how I feel. It's like I can't even control myself anymore. I feel like I'm losing who I am. _Who I am._ I don't even think I know who that is anymore. One minute, I feel like everything's in place. The next, I've blacked out, and have done something that seems totally out of character. But I guess that's why I'm here; Degrassi Mental Institution.

My mom admitted me at about 11:00 last night, after I had blacked out again, and then freaked out when I came back to reality. Eventually, I be grateful that she admitted me, but at the moment it seems like she just gave up on me. Like she didn't know what to do, so she asked someone else to "fix" me.

I'm not really sure how this place works yet. All I remember was freaking out on my mom, then being admitted, they took my shoelaces, belt, and cell-phone, then they gave me a room and roommate named Fiona (who hasn't woken up yet), and told me to go to sleep and that they'd see me in the morning.

To be honest, I already hate this place. Electronics are "prohibited", I'm probably going to be forced to go to a bunch of therapy & crap, take a bunch of medications that I can barely pronounce the names of, and "open up" to a bunch of frigin' strangers. This should be enjoyable.

I heard a yawn from my roommate across the room. She sat up, facing me, stretched, and groggily asked "Are you my roommate?". I nodded silently. She stuck out her hand out and introduced herself, "Fiona Coyne, and you are?". I awkwardly shook her hand and said, "Kat Alcott... Nice to meet you."

From there, our conversation progressed to; why I was in here, why she was here, how long she'd been here, how the hospital works, and who everyone here is. Apparently, she was admitted about a year ago, for clinical depression, she hopes to be discharged soon, but she's not sure if that's happening any time soon.

The other patients are Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Imogen Moreno, Maya Matlin, Campbell Saunders, Jake Martin, and Alexandra Parker.

Apparently; Elijah goes by Eli, and he's the "bad guy with the heart of gold" type. He's been here for 6 or 7 months, and was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder about a month after he got here. He wants to leave just as much as Fiona, but he's uncooperative when dealing with the staff, his chances of a discharge soon, are even less likely than Fiona's.

He recently broke up with Clare Edwards, who was admitted about 2 months ago, because of her struggles with bulimia. She's supposed to leave in a few weeks, and the only thing that's been holding her back lately is her break-up with Eli. Relationships here aren't _uncommon_, but they don't usually last, and "Eclare's" (as Fiona calls them) break-up was messy.

Eli and Clare have both been good friends with Adam Torres, who was admitted about two weeks after Eli. He's been struggling with Self-Harm, since he was "Gracie". You see, Adam's an FTM; Female To Male Transgender. And when lived as "Gracie" he used self-harm as a way to release the pain, and now he can't stop... it's like an _addiction._

Adam's good friends with Imogen Moreno and Maya Matlin, who have been admitted to DMI (Degrassi Mental Institution) more recently.

Imogen was admitted for attempted suicide a week ago. She's similar to Eli, in the sense that neither of them have opened up very much, in group therapy. She acts happy most of the time, and Fiona thinks it's just a cover, so people won't constantly ask her "what's wrong?" or "Are you okay?"

Adam's other friend Maya was admitted two weeks ago. She's been battling bulimia for over a year now, and she passed out about a month ago, and spent awhile in a coma. When she was discharged from the regular hospital, she was admitted here. Fiona doubts she'll be here very long, most of the patients with eating disorders aren't.

Maya seems really close to Campbell Saunders, who goes by Cam. Cam was admitted the day before Maya, and and as I said before, they seem _really_ close. (If you know what I mean). But Cam's opened up about as much as Eli and Imogen, which according to Fiona, is one of the worst mistakes you can make. The more you open up, the more likely you are to get out of this hell, fast.

The only other thing we've really talked about is the schedule. Let's just say there's a lot of therapy... which I guess I should've expected...

At about 7:30, a nurse will come in, wake you up, give you you're meds, and tell you that group therapy starts in 30 minutes. So you have 30 minutes to shower and get dressed and stuff. Then you have group therapy for about an hour, go to breakfast, then depending on your schedule, you have to participate in the other activities; Cognitive Therapy, Behavioral Therapy, Psychotherapy, Therapy with music and/or art, free-time, etc. Then there's lunch (from about 11:00 – 12), and then there's more activities/therapy, there's dinner at 6:00ish, there's usually one more therapy session, then you have free-time till about 9:00ish, when you have to be in you're room.

Just as we were finishing our conversation, a nurse came in with some pills and water for Fiona, and a schedule for me. I sighed, and read it.

_(Time, Therapy, Therapist)_

8 o'clock, Group Therapy,

9 o'clock, Breakfast

10 o'clock, Psychotherapy,

11 o'clock, Lunch

12 noon, Therapy with Music,

1 o'clock, Free-Time

3 o'clock, Psychotherapy,

4 o'clock, Therapy with Art,

6 o'clock, Dinner

7 o'clock, Group Therapy,

8 o'clock, Free-Time

9 o'clock, Curfew

I sighed and walked over to the bag I hadn't unpacked yet, looking for some clothes. I grabbed a dark purple tank-top, black shorts, and purple converse (That looked really weird without the laces).I sighed and asked Fiona where the showers were. She showed me, and I left the room miserably. This should be _fun._

_Author's Note: I hope I didn't offend anyone. I'm trying my best __to write about the mental illnesses without "mocking" them. Any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism would be helpful & appreciated :) Thanks!_

_(This story will be updated every Monday, Wednesday, & Friday! I apologize in advance if I'm a day late on any of the chapters!)_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back from the washroom, noticing that Fiona had already left for her group session. I sighed, and walked back out of the room, realizing that I had no idea where group therapy took place. I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket, and began walking down the hall.

I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings, and accidentally bumped into a feminine looking boy, with short brown hair and pale blue eyes. "Sorry," the boy said softly, bending down to pick up the book he'd dropped.

He immediately clutched the book to his chest, which I found suspicious, but chose to ignore it, he was probably just reading some _really _girly book or something, whatever... It's really none of my business anyway.

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't paying much attention, I was kinda lost... I'm Kat," I said awkwardly, sticking out my hand. He shock it and said, "Don't worry about it, I'm Adam," introducing himself. Adam... I think I remember something Fiona said about him... He's transgender, and he's in here for self-harming... I think... Whatever it was, she said he's one of the nicest guys in here.

"So... uh... Where were you headed? Didn't you say you were lost?" He asked, kindly.

"Oh... uh... Yeah... Um... Group Therapy?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh, that's actually where I'm headed, I'll show you," he said, smiling slightly. As we started to walk down the hall, I felt him grab my shoulder and whisper, "Don't be so nervous... you'll be alright."

I smiled, and we walked into the room together.

"Mr. Torres, Ms. Alcott, how nice for you to join us this morning. I'm Dr. Curtis," The therapist said, sticking out her hand to me, I shook it, forced a smile, and followed Adam to a seat between him, and a boy with messy brown hair and bright emerald eyes, who seemed to be staring off into space.

I just ignored it and turned my attention back to the therapist. "So, um, Everyone, why don't you introduce yourselves to Kathrine-" "Kat," I corrected nervously. "Sorry, Introduce yourselves to _Kat,_" she corrected, smiling brightly.

They all went around the room introducing themselves, making it easier to put faces to the names Fiona had told me earlier. But the person who seemed really suspicious was Eli (the guy with the messy brown hair & emerald eyes). He introduced himself, but never took his eyes off the wall, he seemed to deep in thought.

After everyone was introduced, Dr. Curtis went around in a circle and asked everyone how there day was starting out, most people said that they were confident that they were getting better, felt that they were making progress, etc. Eli just kept staring blankly at the wall. And I simply stated that Adam and Fiona seemed nice, and that I was hoping to recover as soon as possible.

But most of the time I was focused on Eli. It was weird. He was totally out of it, and it was kind of scary. I saw Adam look over to him sympathetically a couple of times, which weirded me out a little more. I was so suspicious...

"Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt you Maya, but it seems it's time for breakfast," Dr. Curtis said, interrupting Maya's rambling about wanting to get better. Everyone stood up a followed out the door. I sighed, and followed, but not before seeing Adam try to snap Eli out of his "daze." Eli anxiously stood up, told Adam he was going back to their room, and walked out of the room as quickly as possible.

"What's with him?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion.

"Let's just say that today's a rough day for him..." he said, staring at the door Eli and the others had previously walked through... "Want me to walk you to breakfast?" He asked, suspiciously trying to change the subject.

I smirked and nodded, linking arms with him, as he lead me to breakfast. He cracked a joke or two about how "We're All A Little Crazy" trying to get me to loosen up, but I was still a bit tense, the whole idea of being trapped in a mental institution still kinda freaked me out, especially with all the suspicions I had about a few of the other patients back stories.

When we reached the cafeteria, and got our breakfast, we sat down at a table with Clare, Cam, and a girl named Alex, that was apparently in a different therapy group, but had the "musical therapy" thing with Adam.

Throughout most of breakfast they all had casual conversations about random things. Except for Clare, who spent the entire time staring at her food. Adam nudged her and told her to eat _something. S_he took a small bite of her eggs, and asked him if something seemed _different _with Eli. I heard him whisper, "It's _her _anniversary," which made me even more suspicious. Things just keep getting more and more confusing around here...

_Author's Note: Hey,Sorry about the late update, I was planning on uploading this HOURS ago.. I just got busy. Any reviews/comments/suggestions/criticism/predictions /etc are welcome! :) Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey! Anyone notice that I accidentally wrote that Kat felt "suspicious" when I meant "curious" …... I feel stupid, but I'm just gonna leave it like that 'cause I find it kinda funny :)_

I awkwardly sat at the table silently. Everyone was talking, but I felt like the "new girl" at school. An awkward and nervous "new girl". But this wasn't school, this was a mental institution, which just makes it that much more awkward.

I was bored out of my mind, and nothing anyone was discussing seemed even remotely interesting. Eventually, I heard Clare ask Adam if she should go check on Eli. She seemed really worried about him. She _obviously _still had feelings for the guy. But Adam advised against it, saying it might just make matters worse, and told her that he'd go instead. He made up an excuse about having to talk to Dr. Curtis, and left the table.

But being the awkwardly curious person that I am, I left a few minutes later, saying I "was going back to my room", when I was really just going to see what Eli & Adam were talking about.

Why do I let the curiosity get the best of me?

I walked down the hall of the ward, hoping to hear either Eli or Adam say something. And I did.

I heard someone, that I'm assuming was Eli yell, "But I _killed_ her Adam! Julia's dead, and _I'm_ the one to blame!"

I slowly walked towards the room I heard Eli yell from, and I sat down, leaning on the wall next to the closed door.

I know that this isn't really any of my business, but I'm to curious to care.

"You didn't kill her Eli," Adam sighed.

"Yes, I-I did, A-Adam. S-She w-was so upset, a-and I let her r-ride home i-in the d-dark. I s-shouldn't o-of yelled a-at her ad-am, I shouldn't h-have let her g-go home a-alone," Eli stuttered, his voice breaking through sobs.

I felt really bad for him, I don't know all of the details, but it sounds like he's blaming himself for someone's death.. and honestly, it doesn't even sound like it's his fault.

But again, this is_ none_ of my business. And when I finally came to terms with that realization, I quietly stood up, and started to walk down the hall of the ward. Pretending I'd heard _nothing_. Because I _didn't._ I didn't hear _anything_.

The rest of the day was kinda fuzzy. I had two individual therapy sessions, where my therapist basically just spent the entire time asking me pointless questions, like, "Do you have any questions about the hospital?" and "Are you having any problems adjusting to the schedule?"

I had Art/Musical therapy too, which basically just felt like I was in second grade art/music class, all over again. But we were supposed to be putting our feelings into it, so I sang "Not for all the love in the world" by the thrills, and I drew a picture of a girl, with a line cutting her in half vertically, because that's what I am, split in half.

I skipped lunch, and stayed quiet at dinner. The entire time I'd been thinking about Eli, which is insanely creepy considering I barely know the guy... But I'd come to the assumption that "Julia" is his ex-girlfriend, and today is her anniversary.

I feel bad, but I can't say that I can empathize. I've only been in one relationship... ever. And that relationship ruined my entire perspective on "love" and "romance". He hurt me, and I don't think I'll ever be the same.

I wish I could talk to my sister Nicole right now. She'd understand. But I'm not allowed visitors for another week, and even then, my time is limited. I miss everyone. I miss my parents, my sister, and my friend Charlie. It's sad to say, but they're the only people who didn't hate me, back home.

I decided to skip group and head straight to bed, Dr. Curtis would be pissed, but she'll get over it, I'm so tired and confused, the best decision would be to get some rest.

_Author's Note: Sorry If this chapter was a little "all over the place" but it's kind of just a filler, there will be a LOT of drama in the next chapter!_

_Update Monday! :)_

_PS: How many of you screamed at the TV during Degrassi last night? Anyone? Maybe I'm alone on that one...*Looks Down Awkwardly*_


End file.
